


Definite Maybes

by northofthehouse



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Awkward Romance, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: Hapless alien Chanyeol tries to pass as human. He’s very bad at it. Also, he falls in love.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Effective Fest Round 2020





	Definite Maybes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, OP! This is a bit of a deviation from what you wanted, but hopefully it’s cute enough for you!
> 
> Also, a HUGE thank you to the mods of this fest for putting up with my hot mess of a self and my inability to meet deadlines. Sigh.
> 
> Enjoy!

####  Then.

**_pikajun_ ** **and** **_neil.a_ ** **have entered the chat**

neil.a: Hello. It is nice to meet you. What is your name?

pikajun: ...You write like a bot. I don’t trust this.

neil.a: yo my dude what’s good

neil.a: Does this meet your expectations?

pikajun: Weird

pikajun: I’m Suho

neil.a: Hello, Suho.

pikajun: ... 

pikajun: And you are?

pikajun: (are you sure you’re not a bot?)

neil.a: (no bots in this household)

neil.a: Loey

pikajun: Uh okay. Hi Loey?

neil.a: Hello.

**_pikajun_** **has left the chat**

####  Now.

Junmyeon wills his heartbeat to calm as he pushes open the door to the cafe and walks inside. The place Chanyeol had suggested for their first date is cute and cozy--and conveniently located about halfway between both their apartments. Nervous, Junmyeon reaches up to run his hands through his hair but pauses at the last second when he remembers Sehun’s threat of bodily harm if Junmyeon even thinks about messing with Sehun’s hard work. Instead, Junmyeon fidgets with the water droplet keychain that hangs off the corner of his phone and tries not to bite his lip.

He’s not actually that anxious about meeting Chanyeol, but first dates are always a little bit nerve wracking, even if you already know you like the person you’re meeting. And Junmyeon really does like Chanyeol. He’s quirky and sweet, and a little strange, but not in a way that prompts any red flags or concerns about crazy stalker tendencies. He’s tall too, with curly brown hair and ears that stick out adorably. (When he’s not too busy thinking about how cute the other man’s ears are, Junmyeon wants to bite them.) In short, he’s pretty perfect, at least for Junmyeon, and that’s where the worry comes in.

What if Junmyeon messes this up? Sure, Chanyeol was a total weirdo at first, but he redeemed himself and Junmyeon fell for him pretty quickly.

####  Then.

**_pikajun_ ** **has entered the chat**

pikajun: Uh, hey, Loey?

pikajun: Oh, you’re not online.

pikajun: Anyway, sorry for just leaving like that last time. My phone died and I didn’t have a charger.

pikajun: ugh, jun what are you doing. you don’t even know this guy

pikajun: Ignore those messages I guess. Sorry

**_pikajun_ ** **has left the chat**

**_neil.a_ ** **has entered the chat**

neil.a: You didn’t have to apologize, Suho.

neil.a: Life happens, I get it

neil.a: Anway, have a good day, random stranger on the internet!

**_pikajun_ ** **has entered the chat**

pikajun: You’re very strange

neil.a: Is that a bad or good?

pikajun: I don’t know yet

neil.a: Fair enough.

neil.a: Also

neil.a: It’s true that you don’t know me yet. But we could be friends!

pikajun: Friends with some guy I met on a random chat site.

pikajun: Sure why not

neil.a: Yay! Friends!

neil.a: Bye for now, friend. I must go study.

**_neil.a_ ** **has left the chat**

pikajun: what a weirdo

pikajun: Bye, Loey

**_pikajun_ ** **has left the chat**

####  Now.

“Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon turns when he hears his name being called and can’t help the smile that spreads across his face the moment he lays eyes on Chanyeol. He waves back shyly, then makes his way across the cafe to the table Chanyeol has claimed in the back corner. Chanyeol stands up when Junmyeon reaches him, and Junmyeon’s surprised by how much taller the other man is.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol coos in a hushed whisper, “you’re so...tiny.”

Junmyeon huffs, ready to be offended, but then Chanyeol says, “How cute,” and Junmyeon forgives him immediately.

_ You’re a sucker, Kim Junmyeon _ , he tells himself, but when faced with a soft-looking Chanyeol in a hoodie and glasses, there’s not a lot Junmyeon can do.

"You're very, not tiny," Junmyeon says instead, and Chanyeol laughs, deeply and with his arms flailing, like Junmyeon's the funniest thing he's seen all year.

They order--Chanyeol remembers Junmyeon's favorite drink  _ and _ orders one slice of cheesecake to share because he also remembers the fact that Junmyeon thinks sharing a dessert is romantic--and if Junmyeon wasn't smitten already, he'd be crushing hard on Chanyeol for sure.

"How are you so good at this," Junmyeon wants to know. It's phrased like a question but his tone is flat and Chanyeol, swirling his whipped cream and not looking at him, glances up, obviously confused.

"This displeases you," Chanyeol observes. "I did research and remembered things you liked. Did I make you unhappy?"

####  Then.

**_pikajun_ ** **and** **_neil.a_ ** **have entered the chat**

neil.a: Suho

neil.a: Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me, Suho?

pikajun: You're being weird again

pikajun: We've had a total of two conversations

neil.a: Cosmo tells me that the point of a date is conversation. So this is what I need to do to get to know you better.

pikajun: There's a thing called friendship, you know

pikajun: We talked about this last time.

**_neil.a_ ** **is typing…**

pikajun: Also, also

pikajun: This is a lowkey shady chat site. What if you're a murderer

neil.a: I am not a murderer.

pikajun: See, punctuation like that tells me otherwise

neil.a: I don't murder, my dude, I only slay

pikajun: *sigh*

neil.a: May I send you an image of myself being convincing? I could make you a sign!

pikajun: You're very persistent

neil.a: Is there a way to shrug in chat? (I am shrugging)

neil.a: You're very nice. I like that.

pikajun: fine

pikajun: my real name's Junmyeon

neil.a: Hello, Junmyeon!!

pikajun: I want a sign with my name and pink glitter.

pikajun: With you holding it up and wearing...a giraffe headband.

neil.a: Challenge accepted. I must go prepare.

**_neil.a_ ** **has left the chat**

pikajun: jeez

pikajun: it's like talking to a puppy

pikajun: I can't believe I told him my real name. Way to go Jun

pikajun: quality life choices you're making

pikajun: 10/10

**_pikajun_ ** **has left the chat**

####  Now.

"See!" Junmyeon exclaims, indignant. "This is the kind of stuff I'm talking about!"

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow. "I don't understand."

"You're like perfect boyfriend material!"

Chanyeol takes this at face value and grins. "Thank you. I studied."

"Oh my god." Junmyeon's exasperated. Chanyeol's confusion is so cute but Junmyeon swears he's being punk'd because how can one person be so hot and so ridiculous all at the same time.

"Have you seen  _ Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt _ ?" Junmyeon asks. "Are you from, like, a cult or something?"

"I am not from a cult," Chanyeol says, consideringly. His tone makes Junmyeon nervous. This feeling only increases when Chanyeol then says, "But I do have to tell you something."

"Oh my god," Junmyeon repeats, this time under his breath. "You really are a murderer."

Chanyeol sighs at Junmyeon's dramatics, but above all he thinks Junmyeon is cute, so this extra behavior is really just endearing. Chanyeol's a bit hopeless about Junmyeon, to be honest.

"I am not a murderer," he tells Junmyeon slowly. "I'm an alien."

"What the fuck," Junmyeon says. Then, because it's crazy, but it makes so many things make sense: "Of course you are, you big weirdo."

####  Then.

**_pikajun_ ** **and** **_neil.a_ ** **have entered the chat**

neil.a: Did you like my image?

pikajun: Image? Jeez, is that what we're calling selcas these days?

neil.a: Did you like my selca?*

pikajun: It was very convincing (also, holy shit how are you so hot)

neil.a: I am actually quite cold. That is why I was wearing a sweater.

pikajun: Hot as in attractive, you weirdo

neil.a: Ah, I see. I am glad to know that pink glitter and giraffes are what do it for you.

pikajun: Whyyyyy

neil.a: I apologize. The opportunity was too good.

neil.a: So, you have seen my selca and I am not a murderer. Will you do me the honor of going on a date now?

**_pikajun_ ** **is typing…**

neil.a: Oh! Also, my full name is Chanyeol. Cosmo says it's important to be honest with the object of your affections.

pikajun: Hi, Chanyeol

pikajun: Fine, yes, I'll go on a date with you.

pikajun: ONE date

neil.a: Prepare to be amazed

pikajun: Dork

neil.a: Thank you

neil.a: 3>

pikajun: *sigh*

pikajun: <3

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Cosmo is definitely Chanyeol’s alien tutor and not the magazine. But Junmyeon doesn’t know that.


End file.
